


Acute Torments

by ylwtrbl (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Literature, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Jane Austen, References to Oscar Wilde, References to other 1800s writers, Volleyball Dorks in Love, fluff words, unknowingly in love with eachother, yamaguchi loves literature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ylwtrbl
Summary: tsukiyama get a final project in school based off of 19th century literature the likes of oscar wilde, jane austen and, Meiji japan. the boys go through their school and volleyball team adventures with the new love for pretty words and a growing new view of each otherakatsukiyama act like a couple of dark academia aesthetic lesbians who don’t know how to confess
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Staring out the classroom window, Tsukishima wasn’t paying very much attention to his teacher up front. It was sunny, chilly and, the last class of the day so he was even more gone than usual. Rarely ever doing poorly in school, he never needed to really focus to know what was going on; with minimal context clues and vague assumptions he could glide through this class easy. This skill let him reminiscence about his favorite Pokémon from when he was a kid, and how annoying that one brown haired dude from Date Tech was; not even noticing the school bell

“Oi, Tsukki did you hear that?”, Yamaguchi asked skipping over to his best friend’s seat interrupting his mental ‘Who Would Win in A Fight’ battle. 

“It was something about a themed project , right?”

“Yeah! Its one about 1800s literature, over the course of the next month we have to find or white little dabbles in the style about our daily life. What do you think?”, Yamaguchi grinned with anticipation at Tsukishima’s answer. The blonde had a small confused frown. He wondered why the other cared what he thought so bad; and if the freckles were going away for the cold again this year. 

“Sounds kinda lame. What’s so special about some dead people’s writing style no one uses anymore? Besides writing like some queen in the renaissance sounds so over dramatic.”, Tsukishima replied, packing his things in his bag and heading out the class with his best friend, grumbling in annoyance, in toe. 

Kei had always had lukewarm feelings of literature; while he enjoyed reading doing anything with words that required brain work bored him to tears. ‘Literature is for the talented us common folk prefer reading books not encyclopedias’, was something he always lived by much to Yamaguchi’s dismay. In contrast, Yamaguchi adored literature. From the new book smells and feeling of old book pages, to allegories and onomatopoeias; the boy even loved analyzing. It was one of the few things Tsukishima never quite understood about his friend, but seeing him like something so much made it something he never questioned. 

“Well luckily you’re in the wrong era and it’s NOT the Renaissance.”, Yamaguchi said as the pair walked down the hallway towards the lockers, earning a groan in response. “Come on, don’t be such a downer, Tsuki. The Aesthetic Movement is my favorite in all of writing, this is gonna be so fun! We get to sound like Oscar Wilde, Rossetti and, we even get to do the Meiji Restoration so it’s not all dead white dudes”. 

Tsukishima put in his locker combination and pulled out his out of school shoes; slipping into them as Yamaguchi started to follow suit with his own locker behind him. 

“How’s that style so different anyways?”, Tsukishima asked turning to yamaguchi, who had the look of puppy being given a new toy at his permission to info dump. 

Shutting their lockers and walking out the entrance way side by side Yamaguchi, a fan of the dramatics, cleared his throat and began reciting as they began their walk home. 

“𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯, 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘳, 𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴; 𝘯𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.“ 

Tsukishima watched the freckled boy recite these words with a small grin. Yamaguchi rarely got this amped up, this passionate, this intriguing to Tsukishima, that the blonde couldn’t help but let out a light laugh. It was strange seeing him like this; in all the years the two have been friends Tadashi being more on the shyer, quiet but deadly side of their coin was the usual. But this? This was so dramatic and loud he couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness. 

“And, what in the world was that?” 

“Jane Austen, obviously. She was right near the beginning of the era, she was so inspirational, can’t you hear all the emotions and weight of her words? She’s incredible!”, Yamaguchi answered like his life depended on it. As if he was using the world was his stage, the street signs they passed by as stage props and, the stray cat running by as his the underpaid extra. 

“Really?”,stifling his laugh questioned. “Well, seems simple enough I bet I could take a crack at it myself”. Making his friends dramatics, Tsukiahima cracked his knuckles, put his hand to chest and stated with a cheeky grin: 

“There could not be a more disastrously ridiculous sight than the green haired gremlin before me”

“I am NOT a gremlin!”, Yamaguchi rebutted, interrupting the laughter from his now least favorite blonde. As they rounded the last corner before their neighboring houses, Yamaguchi grumbled, “Come on, try a different one that at least sounds like it could be real or cliche”. 

Tsukishima collected himself as he pulled his key out his pocket, his house being first up. They stopped outside his house gate Yamaguchi waiting for Tsukishima to make another attempt. 

“Hmm....cliche...”, Kei hummed to himself for a second before holding back a laugh and putting his keys in the gate, turning to his friend.

“𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯.”

Oh. That’s the first thought that went through Tadashi’s head. The second? If time had stopped in that moment, how would he feel. Before he could fully think the second point at all he realized he was laughing, almost as a reflex with Tsukishima. 

Pushing open the gate still laughing he followed up; “I hope that was cliche enough for you and your love of dead people words.”, letting out a hearty sigh he regained his cool composure. “I’ll be back out in an hour so we can head to hell- I mean, Volleyball. Got it?”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and said, “Of course!”, letting Tsukishima head to his door. “That felt weird.”, he mumbled to himself still mentally shaken.

“What was that?”, Tsukishima yelled said from his doorstep, scaring Yamaguchi out his shirt trance. 

“I was talking to myself,” he replied. “You sure do have good hearing for someone that wears $2 headphones on blast everyday.”, Yama added with a joker smile.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima closed his front door behind him and Yamaguchi was left outside stood confused. That was strange, like really strange. Tadashi could’ve sworn for a second it felt like his chest gave out, as if his heart blinked for the first time. He had no idea what it was, it kinda hurt a little but some part of him missed the feeling. 

Unsure what he felt, he decided to just make a mental note to take an Advil and headed to his house, just down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> volleyball, groups and, a challenge
> 
> (p.s. go listen to the song about Yamaguchi “Strawberry Mentos” by Leanna Firestone it’s very good she’s very talented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna update this earlier but the impending dread of the 2020 us presidential election shockingly unmotivated me. but here it is !! today’s election day so if you haven’t and can already please go vote today and here’s a chapter to read while you wait in line ♥ oh yeah and fuck trump

It was the usual. The walk to the Gym together was just, the usual; having small talk and light jokes, Tsukishima watching Yamaguchi almost fake the wrong turn again, it was all just the usual and Kei loved it. The pair have known each other since they were eight; spending day in and day out with eachother for years the usual was what they expected, hoped for even. But since joining the coven of volleyball idiots, the usual turned unorthodox fast. 

“No, Hinata you Idiot!”

The blonde sighed stepping into the gymnasium, the sight of his orange haired classmate getting nailed in the face with a ball served him as a greeting. 

“They’re at it already?”, Yamaguchi questioned, still surprised by the stamina of Hinata and Kageyama. He followed close behind Tsukishima putting their bags down next to the others to change into their volleyball shoes; he watched the freak duo argue and hit spikes that were basically inhuman. 

Tadashi, frankly, truly found the pair amazing. They were amazing at what they did, always coming right after school, always giving it their all and almost always succeeding from it. They were able to think and move so quickly it made him tired even just thinking about it. “Amazing, aren’t they?”, he mumbled finishing tying his shoe and walking over to join his seniors stretching circle; the first years busy doing pass practice across the gym. 

“Scary is what it is,”, Tsukishima replied joining in next to him, “if they weren’t so ridiculous i’d think they were cyborgs”.

“If they were cyborgs they wouldn’t be failing their classes.”, the two turned seeing where their exhausted manager croaked out the statement; looking as if she was on her last leg. Yachi was one of the only people that could tame Kageyama and Hinata; she’d been helping them in their studies for almost a year and probably knew their dynamic better than anyone else on the team. She had helped them so well, if they were struggling there was definitely an issue present. 

“Our precious junior’s are failing? i’m shocked!”, Tanaka exclaimed from the circle to be met with the other third years’ own shock. 

“I’m not.”, muttered Tsukishima earning a glare from Ennoshita and a snicker from his companion. 

“I mean, even if he is an ass about it, Kei does have a point”, Narita peeped to the surprise of the circle. It’s not as if he didn’t talk a lot but, compared to the freak duo and his hyperactive classmates, it was easier for him and Kinoshita to blend in with the background. 

“With everyone getting ready for midterms, the team preparing for the the spring tournament after break and, Yachi being the manager and in college prep classes It would hard for anyone in their position to do well.”, he added starting to head off for the loose volleyballs. Despite being more reserved than the others it let him help be an extra head on their shoulders; which Ennoshita made a mental note to thank him for. Even if the weirdo duo was inhumanly genius with their expertise, they were still high school students. 

“I-I apologize! A manger should be able to help out their team more and I can’t even teach them literature.”, Yachi sighed giving a bowing apology met with Ennoshita and Yamaguchi desperately attempting to raise her head. 

“Literature is lame anyway. Why do we have to learn about what old dead white dudes said?”, Kageyama chipped in, earning a nod in approval from Hinata next to him. 

Kei blinked in disbelief, turning to a wide eyed Yamaguchi covering his mouth twh block a laugh. “I retract everything I said earlier today about Literature. Truly a gift from the heavens.” 

Hinata, ball in hand, walked over to Yachi giving a reassuring pat on the back. “Don’t worry Yachi san! You should focus on your preparations for college, it’s good to focus on things you’re passionate about!”

The aspiring little giant was too busy smiling to notice the growing dark presence behind him.

“But that shouldn’t be the only thing we focus on, isn’t that right Hinata?”, the hair on his neck stood up knowing those words came from their scolding supervisor, Takeda.Despite his smaller stature, the teacher was somewhat terrifying when upset. 

“I’m trying to plan something for this team but it becomes difficult when I have to worry about our setter-spiker duo. As they say ‘drunken life, dreamy death; you cannot spend your time with just your head in the clouds; hard work is essential.”

Kei couldn’t help but stifle a smile. He wasn’t an asshole, and he knew that, but god was it fun to act like one sometimes. He couldn’t help it really, he’s been like this most of his life, blessed with his sharp tongue. 

The Tsukishima leaned over to Yamaguchi and whispered; “It seems The King and his Jester are very dedicated to their roles”. Yamaguchi let out a snort turning and covering his face as Takeda side eyed the pair from afar. Putting on his poker face Kei respectfully bowed and turned slightly to hide a smile. 

“Don’t worry Takeda-sensei, I’ll be sure to get ALL of our lovely second years in order.”, Ennoshita announced, fully settled in his leader position. He clapped his hands bring in the first years as he continued. “Coach Ukai should be coming in soon from the store; so let’s start with some light jogging for three laps and then go with Serve Receives.” 

With a small ‘Yes!’ from the team and a kind smile from their supervisor, the Karasuno Volleyball Team started their practice. 

≡≡≡≡

The sun had set through the Karasuno gym windows and the long practice had ended. Kinoshita and Narita showed the first years how to properly wrap up the net while, the rest put up the poles, balls and, cleaned the sweat off the gym floor. 

Tadashi didn’t hate or love the cleaning process but he loved the calm atmosphere. With the long janitor mop in his hands he wiped the floor near the walls, peaking out the windows he watched the clouds over glide over the moon in the cold air. The chill of the air seeped through the cracks of the window, slightly dancing across his cheeks. He always liked these moments it felt like time had slowed, like he was finally able to think clearly; as he did a poem came  to mind. 

_ ‘ The moon is no door. It is a face in its own right’.  _

For a terrible person Tadashi had to admit Slythia Plath was gods with her words. The greenette stood in the moonlight, letting his brain take in his own thoughts. While most he understood but he couldn’t get past the one thought that’s was starting to haunt him. Why did his chest hurt so bad earlier? Was he getting sick, or maybe did he tire himself out from talking? It didn’t make sense; maybe if he....felt it again....he’d understand.

“Hey Tadashi!”, Ennoshita called breaking him out of his trance. The older waved a hand urging Yamaguchi over. 

“Yeah what’s up, captain?” 

Ennoshita wrapped his arm around Yamaguchis shoulder pulling him closer like he was sharing a secret. “You’re willing to help me right? So i have a proposition for you, if you agree with what i say next i owe you one; got it? Deal”! 

Before even getting a chance to figure out what he possibly could’ve meant, Ennoshita called the team to attention. Giving a thumbs up to Takeda and Coach Ukai leaving the gym, Ennoshita cleared his throat as the team began to sit around him and the immensely confused Yamaguchi next to him. 

“As mid-terms are coming up Tadashi and I have come up with an idea.”

“w-what?”, Yamaguchi mumbled to himself looking to his senior. 

“To make sure everyone in this team gets a passing grade everyone’s gonna have a Study Buddy!”, Yamaguchi had a bad feeling about this but, he’s been studying with Tsuki since he was young so studying with him would be any diff-

“The first and third years can all study amongst their grade but second years are lucky! We already have their buddies chosen, right?”, Turning to Yamaguchi next to him Ennoshita asked with awaiting eyes. He didn’t know what he meant but if it meant he would do something for him, the scorpio couldn’t help but smile and nod. I mean how bad could this be anyway? 

With the smile of a true captain Ennoshita patted Yamaguchis head and announced, “Yamaguchi and Hinata are partners, as are Tsukishima and Kageyama”.

“HUH?”, Tsukishima yelled eyes wide in disbelief. 

Well, this isn’t what Yamaguchi expected. He turned his head to the rest of the team, most of them eyebrows raised at the news. Hinata tried to shake Kageyama’s soul back into his body, while Tanaka laughed Tsukishima genuine shock. 

“You and Tadashi here are doing well in your classes, right? He’s excelling in Literature while you do in English; that’s just what Shoyo and Tobio are struggling in so it’s perfect!”, and with that, as if nothing had happened, Ennoshita closed off the meeting. Giving some light advice for first years and, a quick rundown on what tomorrow’spractice would be like. With that they all started packing up as Tsukishima stood there shell shocked. 

Mumbling a sorry and stifling a smile Yamaguchi dragged Tsuki over to their bags and started packing up. It was rare that Tsuki would get this taken aback; his eyes would widen and forehead would crinkle a little. He hunched over just slightly as his ears would get red from thinking so much. Tadashi couldn’t help but think it was funny and kinda cute. Cute? He didn’t really know if that was the right word. 

“I can not believe this. I don’t even have a choice and I have to deal with The King?”, Tsukishima sighed putting on his jacket and packing up his bag. 

“Oh, come on Tuskishima! It can’t be that bad,”, Hinata said from behind him giving a pat on the back. “Hey, hey! What if we all went to one of our houses tomorrow so you don’t have to be alone with him and one dies!”, the suggest hung in the air for a few seconds; knowing it would be better the blonde mumbled a fine and turned to walk out the door, missing the small subtle high five between Yamaguchi and Hinata. 

“Good idea i owe you one”, Yamaguchi whispered to Hinata and started walking off with a wave. “Tsuki! Wait up!”

The walk home was the usual, and Tadashi loved it. He loved being able to walk around like this with his best friend; it was relaxing and fun he really didn’t have a care in the world; his brain too happy to even hear Tsukishima’s continued complaining. Looking up at how the moon shined a dim light onto their rural town, Yamaguchi noticed the little things happening as they walked; the trees turning a light shade of orange, how the street lights were always next to a small puddle and, the way Tsuki’s legs would stretch over cracks in he street with ease. 

Turning the corner before their street Yamaguchi spoke. “I still think we should have their study session at your house tomorrow instead of mine. Your mom works the night shift and your brother’s cool so he won’t care if we just screw around all night, this could be like a fun competition!” 

Tsukishima’s ears peaked up just slightly, “Competition?”, he questioned moving to start grabbing his key out his bag, as they arrived outside his gate. 

Noticing a small stick on the ground Yamaguchi picked it, pointing it Tsukishima’s chest it was now his ‘sword’. 

“I challenge thee to a battle! As long as it’s at your humble abode, whoever’s student does the best will be a mere servant, sworn to do one thing requested by the winner” Tadashi knew Tsuki would never admit it, but he was always a fan of competition and winning. 

Tsukishima picked up a stick and pointed it back, with a sly smirk that shined under the luminosity of his house light. “Challenge excepted, young one. You shall see that it is you who will be under my order”. Tossing the stick Kei patted Yamaguchi’s head, opened the gate and with a soft goodnight headed inside. 

“...Ow?”, Tadashi mumbled to himself, letting the stick drop from his hand as he started his way home. Why did it still not make sense to him? It felt the same as before, so why couldn’t he understand it? Well whatever it was kinda made him wanna puke from thinking about it; so opening his house door he made it leave his mind, it’ll just be a thought for a rainy day. For now, it was shower time.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t fully know how this is going to go but i love the idea for this and it will get dramatic an angsty so enjoy
> 
> (it’s also 6:55am as i’m posting this cause i didn’t sleep and decided to make this)


End file.
